The News in the Pregnancy
by MsRecDirect
Summary: My version of the reactions of the news of Booth and Brennan's pregnancy. I know its been done, but give it a chance. I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my version of "so what happened when so-and-so found out". Actually this story was only supposed to be about telling Parker but somehow it is taking on life of its own. Should only be two chapters though.**

**I know it's been done like a million times, but I wanted in on the action. This is my first BnB fanfiction. So be gental! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, but flames will not be tolerated. This story does not have a beta, so if you know of anyone interested let me know!**

**Before we start, I wanted to thank smut1956 for writing "The Better Way". So far it is the only story that has answered my questions that season six left: 1) Did BnB really do 'it' the night V.N.M died? (I like to think not) 2) How could neither of them consider birth control?**

BnB

Chapter 1

Booth stood in the doorway of Brennan's bedroom. She was sitting up in her bed typing away on her computer. It had only been a few weeks since they made love for the first time, and only days since she had given him the best gift he could have asked for. They were becoming a family and he couldn't have asked for more. The transformation from 'just partners' to 'partners' in every sense of the word was a natural transition. Like breathing.

"What is it Booth?" Temperance asked not looking up from the laptop.

"What?" he asked snapping out of thoughts.

She closed the computer and looked at him, "you have been standing there staring at me for several minutes. Is there something on your mind?"

Smiling Booth walked over to her side of the bed and lifted the computer off her lap and set it on the night stand, "I was just thinking about how happy I am and how far we have come." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her beautiful lips. He then kneeled beside the bed and placed a kiss on her still flat belly, "you know what baby? Your mommy had made me very happy. She has", he says in a singsong baby voice.

"Booth, you know the fetus can't hear you yet , right? It does not even have ears yet."

"I know she doesn't have ears yet. She's just a little bean. Aren't you sweet heart? A little bean," he murmurs again into Bone's belly placing another kiss on her belly before slipping into bed beside her, "And would you not call our baby a fetus? It's our baby."

Bone's smiled a little as she shook her head, "you also know that our child has a fifty-fifty chance of being male."

"Nope", he said as he snuggled under the sheets, "this little one is going to be girl."

"You can't know that Booth," she said as she too nestled down and turned onto her side to look at her partner.

"Boy or girl this little one is going to be very loved. And smart and beautiful. Just like her mom," Booth said huskily as he leaned in for one more kiss.

BnB

The next morning Booth awoke finding Bones' side of the bed empty. He could smell coffee brewing, so he figured it was time to wake-up and join her.

He found Brennan in her kitchen mixing something in a bowl. He smiled to himself at the domesticity of the situation. Not wanting to startle her, Booth cleared he throat as he entered the room.

"Good morning," she called as she poured the mixture into the frying pan.

Embracing her from behind, Booth placed a kiss on her cheek, "Good morning. What smells so good?"

"I am making pancakes. Had craving for them this morning. Just a symptom of the increase in hormones I suspect. Why don't you sit down. The coffee just finished brewing. Hope you don't mind that its decafe."

Booth headed towards coffee, "sounds great", he said as he poured himself a cup trying to hide the distaste from his voice. _I can always pick up a real cup on the way into work._

Brennan placed two full plates on the table as she and Booth sat down, "I want to discuss something with you Booth but I find it makes me a little anxious."

He looked up from his plate with a look of concern, "Sure Bones. Anything."

She took in a breath, "I know that couples don't usually announce their pregnancies until the end of the first trimester. However I feel that we have to tell the FBI."

Seeley let out a sigh of relief as he reached for the syrup, "is that all? We can tell Sweets this afternoon if you like."

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise, "How can you been so relaxed about this? They won't let us work together anymore! Especially once they find out about my pregnancy." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he said gently taking her hand, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I highly doubt the FBI will split us up after all this time. Our service record speaks for its self. And as far are as the pregnancy is concerned, you will have to go on light duties eventually. But that day is not today."

"Your right," Bones said whipping her eyes with her napkin, "silly of me to become so emotional."

"Ok then. Now it's a crime to let these pancakes get cold," he joked as let go of her hand to resume eating.

"I also have to tell Angela, because she is my metaphoric sister and she trusted me with her news when she became pregnant."

Booth nodded in agreement as he took another bite.

"And Cam of course, if we are going to tell the FBI as well," she thinking to herself aloud, "And Parker of course."

Booth stopped mid bite "Parke", he said slowly.

"What is it Booth? What's wrong?"

Booth sat back in his chair, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's just that everything is happening so fast. I mean he had just gotten used to –," he coughed uncomfortably, "And you and I haven't been together that long. We haven't even told him about us yet."

"Oh. And you are worried that it will be too much too soon?"

Booth nodded as Bones took a long sip from her coffee.

"I am just not sure how he is going take it."

"Is he going to hate me now?" Bones said quietly as the tears welled up again.

"What? No! Of course not. He may be mad at the situation for a bit. And if he is, he'll come around," he took her hand again, "Parker adores you, you know."

Brennan gave a shaky smile, "I love him to." She shook her and with a sniff as if trying will away the tears the kept forming, "these hormones are going to drive me crazy!"

Booth let out a small laugh, "If you're finished eating, how about you go get yourself cleaned up while I clean up the breakfast dishes?"

"Sounds like a good plan," she said as she stood away from the table. He grabbed her hand as she walked by, "It's all going to work out in the end. Don't worry," he said softly.

"I know it will," she murmured as she bent down for a kiss.

BnB

Brennan tapped on the door of the Hodgins- Montenegro home later that morning. With no case, Brennan felt she could arrive a little late for this announcement. She felt irrationally nervous as she waited for Angela to answer.

"Sweetie! What are you doing here? Come in. I just put Michael down for his morning nap. Poor little guy was up crying until three this morning and woke up again at five." Angela chattered as she let be friend in and lead her to living room, "so what's up?"

Brennan sighed nervously as she sat down on the sofa.

With a look of concern Angela sat beside her, "What's wrong? Did you and Booth have a fight or something?"

Brennan let out an involuntary nervous giggle, "No. Things are wonderful in fact."

Now Ang was confused, "That's good. So why do you look so scared?"

With a bright smile Bones looked at her best friend. "I wanted you to be the second person to know. I now that you told me before you told Hodgins but the timing wasn't right and I had to tell Booth first…"

"Told Booth what?", Ange asked still confused. It took a moment but her sleep deprived mind started to put the pieces together. Her eyes widened in excitement, "You! You're pregnant! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She grabbed Brennan in a huge hug, "This is going to be great! We are going to be mom's together! Oh! I am just so excited! Hallelujah!"

Letting go of her tight hold she had on Brennan, Ange took a couple of deep breaths in order to compose herself.

"I am happy you are so excited," Brennan said still smiling; "Now you can be an Aunt to. Metaphorically of course."

"Of course I am excited! Our kids are going to be best friends! Wait! Are you ok with this? And how did Booth react. I mean, I am guessing this wasn't planned. Oh! You didn't use the frozen stuff right?"

Brennan laughed at the last comment, "Of course not. Booth and I agreed that that was only to be used if something happened to him. Booth is thrilled. And I am feeling a little anxious about the whole ordeal. I mean. I know that I have the means to look after my child. And I have Booth. But I am still feeling anxious that this is happening so suddenly."

Anglia patted her friends hand in understanding, "Well it's normal to feel scared at first. And so what if it's happening a little fast. It's Fate! You and Booth took a long time to catch up to your own reality. This is just Fates way of saying 'You're ready for this!'."

"I don't believe in 'Fate'"

Ange rolled her eyes, "Whatever it is then, I am happy for you. You are going to be a great mom. Now come up stairs and take a look in the closet. I have some great maternity clothes that will look great on you when that baby of yours starts to show!"

BnB

SO? What ya thinkn'? I know Brennan is a little OOC but in my defense, she is super hormonal so far in season seven :) Reviews make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Over 1000 hits and 1000 visitors and not one review Don't you folks know the fanfictions writers need reviews to survive! I would like to thank everyone who 'favorited' and 'alerted' though. Those do make me smile and give me some strength to carry on.

Oh! I noticed that I forgot my disclaimer. I do not own anything pertaining to the Bones universe. That honor is bestowed to Fox and Hart Hanson. The only money I make on this story is when I am writing at work ('cause I am really checking my e-mail for 4 hours. Right guys ;) )

*BnB*

Chapter 2

It seems like a normal day to Lance Sweets. He had woken up with his arms wrapped around the women he loves, had his coffee and cereal, and drove to with no incidents. If someone had told him what that knock on his office door at ten a.m. was going to potentially mean, he would have stayed home today.

"Sweets I gotta tell you something, but you have to swear you are not going to go too 'shrinky' on me", Booth announced as he entered the young psychologists office.

"Agent Booth I have asked you repeatedly not to barge into my office. I have a client coming in any minute. If this can wait, please make –"

"Bones is pregnant." Booth interrupted as he sat down on the couch across from Sweets.

Sweets blinked several times with his mouth open in shock. He sat in silence for a moment before getting up, "Hold that thought a sec." He went to desk and pressed the intercom button on his phone, "Kim? Could you please hold my calls and inform my first appointment that I maybe running a little late". Sweets then slowly went back to seat in front of Booth, "Ok…start from the beginning."

"What beginning? Bones is pregnant. She thought you should know and asked if I would tell you today."

"Oh come on man! You can't drop a bomb like this and not say anything else about this subject! You have got to have some feelings about this!"

"Of course I do."

"Well?"

"I am happy for her. She is getting what she always wanted." Booth said with little emotion on his face. He was getting way to much enjoyment messing with this kid.

Sweets covered his face with his hands for a moment trying to get a hold of himself.

_This must be killing him, _Sweets thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, then asked, "Do you have any other thoughts or feelings on this subject? I mean this is a big deal and is going to affect your partnership in so many ways.

_You have no idea,_ Booth thought, "Well yeah. I mean she won't be able to go out into the field as much in a few months. And that's going to suck because we both know you can't hold that women back for anything", he said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole affair.

"Of course that is a concern, but I am talking long term here. If I may ask, do you know if this was a planned pregnancy? Did she get a donor?"

"It definitely wasn't a donor. And I don't think it was planned. But she is thrilled," Booth said not being able to resist messing with Sweets just a little bit longer.

Try to maintain his composer Sweets further prodded, "So she is seeing someone? Do you know how long this affair has been going on? Does the father even know yet?"

"Yeah…the father knows. And is ecstatic. Really. I mean, he can barely keep the grin off his face. The two of them have been together romantically now for almost two months" Booth said with a smile.

"Oh? So you know the father?"

"Yep. Pretty well."

Sweets waited for a moment hoping that Booth would offer more information. When it wasn't offered Sweets asked another, "Do I know him?"

"Yep."

Sweets drew his eyebrow together in thought. A thought then occurred to him, "It isn't Hacker is it?"

"What? Oh God! No!" Booth felt a little sick at that idea and figured it was time to put the twelve-year-old out of his misery, "its me."

Sweets choked on his coffee. Sputtering, "I am sorry? What? Wha..wha? who?"

Booth rolled his eyes as he reached into his back pocket for a napkin for Sweets, "Me. I am the father. Bones is pregnant and I am the father."

Respelling a fish again, Sweets sat there looking stunned, mouth opened, "wha..?" and with a shake of his head and again tried to retain his professional demeanor. "How did this happen?"

"I am not giving you details. If your parents haven't had 'the talk' with you yet, look it up on the internet."

"No Agent Booth, I mean what made you two finally admit to each other how you two felt about one another? I mean at the same time."

"Oh, that. Well", Seeley Booth looked a little uncomfortable, "it was shortly after the young squint was killed. That shot was meant for me. Or I could have just as easily passed the phone to her. I guess we both realized that we didn't want any regrets. I was done being angry at the world and she is ready to let someone into her life."

Sweets nodded as Booth gave his confession. He couldn't be more thrilled for his two friends and was excited that the BOTH saw what everyone has seen for years, "Well I guess a 'congratulations' is in order. I guess we will schedule our next session with Dr. Brennan for early next week?"

"Whoah! Who said anything about more sessions? I told you what I did because I had to. And now all you need to do is sign a piece of paper saying that Bones and I can keep working together."

"I wouldn't dream of recommending that the Bureau split the two of you up", Sweets said as Booth rose to leave, "However they are going to be concerned," Booth stopped at the door. Sweets continued, "If the two of you resume your therapy with me it will show the higher ups that we are keeping an eye on the situation."

Booth turned to his young friend, "just so we are clear; Bones and my relationship is privet. Not to be discussed when we see you."

"Of course not."

"Just partner stuff?"

"Just partner stuff. However, if you ever need to talk…"

Booth waved off that last part, "I'll talk to Bones about it." Booth left, shutting the door behind him.

Sweets let out a huge sigh as he slid down his chair, arms and legs sprawled out.

BnB

Ok, that was fun! Review please! Up next Cam!

EJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Thanks for all the super kind words of encouragement. I am having a lot of fun writing these reactions we all wish we got to see. **

**Fun AN: I am writing this while I am waiting for the Internet to process "The Prince in the Plastic" so I can watch it. Darn not having cable!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Bones and all of its characters belong to Fox and Hart Hanson. But the joys of fan fiction belong to us all ;)**

BnB

Chapter 3

Dr. Temperance Brennan leaned over the observation table in Limbo to get a better look at the remains of a soldier from the Second World War. There was almost something therapeutic (if of course she believed in such things) about figuring out how a person lived and died just by looking at their skeletal remains. Focused on her work, Brennan did not hear Dr. Camille Saroyan enter the room.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Cam interrupting Brennan's thoughts.

"The only thing I know for certain is that these are the remains of young male, 16 to 18 years in age, and cause of death looks to be gun shot wound to the heart."

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do to help. With no current case to work on, and I am all caught up on paper work, I am going a little stir crazy."

"I don't know what that means", Brennan said not looking up from what she was doing, "but considering you have no experience with forensic anthropology with remains this old, I don't see how you can be much help."

"Never mind then Dr. Brennan", Cam said a little exasperated. She turned to leave but stopped and came back into the room, "I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you if everything is alright? You seem. Well you seem a bit distracted the past couple of weeks."

Brennan placed the rib she was examining down in its place and looked at her boss, "I am fine. I have just had something on my mind. If you feel my work has not been adequate, I will adjust."

"Oh it's not that at all Dr. Brennan. Your work is to its usual standard," Cam reassured, "It's you I am concerned about. If there is something you would to talk about."

"Actually there is something I would like to discuss with you", Brennan said as she resumed her examination, "I will be needed a couple of weeks off in January."

"I will see what I can do. May I ask why? Is there a dig somewhere?"

"No. I will be needed some time off when the baby comes."

Cam raised her eyebrows in shock, "ba-baby? Whose baby?"

"My baby."

"Your baby?", Cam asked shocked by Brennan's news, "Are you actually pregnant or are you going through in vitro?"

Deciding that she wasn't doing to get any further in her investigation with distractions, Brennan stopped her examination and looked at Cam, "I am currently pregnant. Approximately eight weeks. Why does everyone keep thinking that I used in vitro?"

"Wow. I mean," Cam narrowed her eyes at Brennan, "Does Booth know about this yet?"

"Of course he knows. He was the first person I told."

"And you two are ok with this?" Cam asked carefully trying to read Dr. Bennan's reactions and responses. If Booth had know about this he would have surely said _something _to her about it, considering how long the two of them had known each other_._

"I am quite pleased, however a bit apprehensive. Booth also says he very happy. Although I suspect he is also a little taken aback by the situation."

Still being unable to read her friend, Cam attempted to prod a bit further, "I should say so. I mean the two of you were so close to…I mean. I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Yes, Booth and I have been seeing each other romantically for two months now. We wanted to keep it privet for now, but seeing as-"

"Wait! Hold on", Cam interrupted, "Rewind. Booth? Booth is the father?"

"Yes he is."

"And you two are finally together?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, but tried to hold back her smile, "yes."

Dr. Camille Saroyan stood speechless for a moment. Cam then cleared her throat trying to contain her excitement for her co-worker and friend, but there was still something that needed to be said.

"Dr. Brennan, I need you to be very honest with me. You have to be sure. You can't take this back", Cam said very seriously, "There is no going back now. If you leave, I don't know how Booth could cope."

"I am very sure Camille of my feelings towards Booth and our child. I love him very much. I have no plans to leave Booth, or our child under any circumstances. Though it seems sudden, Angela thinks that this baby is some sort of sign that Booth and I should have been together for years now and somehow this is nature's way of balancing it out."

Cam broke out into a brilliant smile. This women standing before her was no where near the same women she met six years ago. The 'old' Temperance Brennan would never have admitted those feelings to herself let alone out loud to a friend. The 'new' Temperance was much stronger and Cam couldn't ask for a better 'partner' for her closest friend.

"Well I guess then a congratulations is in order," Cam said trying to keep her professional domineer but still smiling. As she turned to leave she called over her shoulder jokingly, "Just don't let me catching you two making-out in your office or anywhere else here at the Jeffersonian."

BnB

**Wow! Cam is harder to write then I expected! Or maybe it was because she was talking to Bones that I found it difficult. Cam seems to put on this super professional lingo when she is talking to Brennan.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to post something! Lunch and a surprise guest next!**

**Parker is coming up soon I swear. I am just trying to figure out how I am exactly going to do it. He is the big one I cannot mess up:) He is of course what inspired the whole story. **

**Fun AN II: Finally got to watch "The Prince in the Plastic". I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet and also avoids the spoilers and promo's. But I must say I LOVED the end. I think it shows Brennan's true inner child that we all know she has, but she seems to think doesn't exist. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks! Sorry for such a long wait between chapters, but life got busy. 1) Dental surgery and all the pain it entails (Now one tooth short!) 2) Work….because I can't make money writing fan fiction…not that I would have made much lol**

**Disclaimer: If I made a quarter for every chapter I wrote, I would now have dollar. But I don't make money off fan fiction, so I am broke All rights and characters belong to someone else and not me. But it is on my Christmas list!**

BnB

Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan sat at their usual table at the Royal Diner. He with is usual burger and fries, and her with her usual salad.

"Did you talk to Sweets this morning?" Brennan asked as she helped herself to Booths fries.

"I did. Nothing to worry about. But they do want us to go back to therapy for a couple of weeks."

"Why do we have to resume therapy?" she asked as she stole another fry.

"They want to make sure we can still function as a professional team now that we are a couple. It's just their way of keeping their asses covered I guess." Booth replied as he took a sip from his coffee, "It won't be for long. And Sweets promises that he will stick to work related stuff only. No personal relationship issues."

"It's not like we are different people now that we are sleeping together", she said rather heatedly

Booth raised his hands in surrender, "don't shoot the messenger Bones. I agree with you, but a few hours of therapy are worth the price if we can still work together."

Brennan gave a small smile, "it is I guess. I told Cam and Angela this morning to. Both were quite pleased with the news. Angela is already planning play dates and other future activities for the children to do."

Booth chuckled as he ate his meal, "probably planning their wedding too I'll bet."

"That's not likely. We don't even know if we are having a girl or a boy or what they may…"

"Bones," he interrupted, "it was a joke. I was kidding."

"Oh," she said as she smiled, "I don't understand why it is funny. But the idea is amusing."

Booth just shook his head, "anyways. Happy to hear that Cam, Angela, and Sweets know. Now we just have to tell Parker."

Bones nodded as she stole yet another fry, "I was thinking about that this morning on my way into work. Maybe you should talk to Rebecca before you talk to Parker."

Booth looked up from his burger, "Rebecca? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Though you two are no longer involved sexually, she may be upset to hear about our change in relationship from a third party. And you will need her support if Parker becomes distraught over the news of you having another child."

"I didn't think about that. That's a good idea Bones. You're really starting to get the hang of this 'what people are feeling' business."

"I know. I do have a very steep learning curve."

Booth chuckled again, "So I hear. We should talk about a couple of things though before we tell Parker."

Brennan drew her eyebrows together in concern, "like what?"

"For example, our living arrangement."

"How about you move into my apartment? I have a spare bedroom we can fix up for Parker and my office I can move into the living room and turn the room into the nursery." Brenna suggested.

"I don't think so. I mean, what about my place? I still have a lease for at least another six months. That and my place is closer to Rebecca's place and Parker's school."

"How about we split time for now then? When Parker is with us we can be at your place, and when he is with Rebecca we can spend time at my place. The baby won't be here for another seven months anyways. There is no immediate decision to be made."

Booth smiled widely.

"What?" Bones asked surprised by his reaction.

"You said '**us**'."

Brennan looked at him confused.

"You said 'Us'", he repeated, "as in when _**we **_have Parker, not when _**I**_ have Parker."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess I assumed we would continue to spend the majority of our time together even when Parker comes to visit. But if you rather spend time alone with him I understand."

"That's not it at all. I think it's wonderful that you can think in terms of 'Us' and 'We'", Booth said taking her hand into his, "it means you are thinking of us being a family."

"And that makes you happy right?"

"Very happy."

Brenna smiled back at her partner, "Now that we have the temporary living arrangements what else do you want to discuss."

Booths eyes went sad briefly before he drew his partners hand to his lips for a quick kiss, "it's nothing to worry about right now I guess," he released her hand and went back to finishing his meal.

"Are you sure?", she asked concerned, "cause if something is bothering you, you can let me know."

"I know Bones. It really isn't something that needs to be talked about right now. Now how about you help me come up with a plan to tell Rebecca and Parker about the baby."

"Alright", she replied stealing the last of his fries.

BnB

AN: OK…so no 'special guest'. Secrete: it was going to be Rebecca. I guess she will wait until next time!

AN2: OMG Season 7 is pretty awesome so far. Although "The Twist in the Twister" was a bit of a letdown. I don't know why, it just wasn't my favorite episode. Brennan was being an idiot doing what she did (not going to spoil it for those who have not watched yet). And now I have to wait until January 12th for a new episode. *cries*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again folks. So little reviews, but so many 'alerts' and 'favorites'. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this little story of mine. I am having a lot of fun writing this. Its almost done. Hard to believe I am already at chapter 5! Wow. **

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to HH and Fox. I just like to borrow then for my personal amusement.**

BnB

Chapter 5

The black SUV pulled up to small house later that afternoon. Parker came running out the door before Booth could even fully get out of the vehicle. Rebecca stood on the stoop, arms folded over her chest, but amused smile on her face

"Lets go Dad!," Parker called as he hopped into the back seat.

"Yeah," Booth called back, "just give me a minute. I need to talk to your mom about something."

He hadn't been this nervous about telling her anything since asking her to marry him all those years ago.

"Would you mind keeping Parker Sunday night and dropping him off Monday at school? I wouldn't ask, but I have a very early meeting Monday morning and it would really help me out," Rebecca asked when Booth reached her.

"Sure. No problem. Um, Becks? Could you sit down for a second? There is something I really need to discuss with you."

Sitting down on the step Rebecca groaned in frustration, "God Seeley! Please don't tell me you're going away again. Parker just got-"

"It's not that," Booth interrupted her, "it's a personal thing", he said as he sat down beside her.

"Bones and I decided to take our relationship to the next level."

Rebecca smiled at this news, "That's really great to hear Seeley. Congrats."

Booth smiled back, "it is amazing. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"And you are worried about how Parker is going to take it? You have nothing to worry about. He adores her already. And I know for a fact he has been scheming for years about how to get you two together."

Booth let out a nervous laugh, "yeah well. There's more."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She's pregnant…"

Rebecca let out a low whistle, "wow. I am not sure if this is sudden or way to long in the making. Is this a good thing?"

"What? Yes of course this is a good thing. I am just worried about – "

"About how Parker is going to take this sudden news? Which is why you are telling me in case it doesn't go well."

"Yeah…"

"Well Seeley I have no idea about how he is going to react. Parker has always wanted a brother or sister though; you know that," she gave Booth a friendly pat on his knee, "I am sure however he reacts today, good or bad, he will be extremely happy down the road. If he doesn't take the news well, I will be home tonight if he wants to come back. And I will just arrange for the nanny to take him to school Monday."

Their conversation was then suddenly interrupted by the sound of Parker hitting the horn.

"I guess I should be heading off. Thanks for the pep talk Rebecca," said Booth as he stood to leave, motioning to Parker that he would be right there, "Bones and I are going to talk to him tonight then. I will call you tonight and let you know how it goes."

Rebecca stood with him and surprised him with a quick hug, "You are a great father Seeley. Parker and the new baby are very lucky kids. And Temperance will make a great mom. Give her my best."

Booth smiled, "I will. And thanks again Becks."

BnB

The ride to Booths place was a quiet one on Booths part. Parker filled his dad in on the events over the past weeks since he had seen his dad last.

"Seriously Dad, Jimmy was laughing so hard milk came out of nose! It was so cool and gross. Hey Dad? Do you think Bones can tell me why that happened?"

"I am sure she could. You can ask her tonight. She's making supper for us."

"Awesome! Is it her Mac and Cheese? It was so good last time. Mom only makes Mac and Cheese from the box."

"I don't know what she is making. But supper should be ready when we get there."

They continued the ride in silence for several minutes until Parker pipped up, "Are you and Bones dating yet?"

"What!", Booth swerved the car slightly in surprise. He cleared his throat and checked his mirror before answering, "What makes you ask that?"

Parker shrugged, "I don't know. I noticed that you and Bones have been hanging out more since Hanna left. At least that's what it sounds like whenever I talk to you. "

Booth looked at his son through the rear-view mirror, "what do you think of Bones?"

"I think she's cool Dad. She knows everything about everything! And she's pretty and nice to. Plus her place has a wicked pool. You really should ask her out Dad before someone else does!"

Booth laughed a little at that last comment. He was also extremely happy to hear that Parker still held his partner is such high regard, "so you would be ok with it if Bones was my girlfriend?"

Parker rolled his eyes, "duh. I mean she is the coolest girl you hang out with Dad."

Booth couldn't help but smile widely about how easy this was going, "I am glad you feel that way Bub. Because it's actually something we wanted to talk to you about tonight over supper."

Parker looked at his father with surprise, "you mean you asked her out? Dr. Brennan is finally your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Parker fist pumped the air and started to dance in his seat and shouted, "YES!"

Booth laughed again, "Ok! Ok settle down buddy. Glad you're excited, but you can't be jumping around in the car."

"Sorry Dad," Parker said giving his father a big goofy grin, "I am just so excited that my butt doesn't want to sit still."

"Try," Booth tried to give him a stern look, but failed miserably

BnB

**AN: There! Parker now knows that Booth and Brennan are 'sexing it up', but you gotta tune in next time for the baby bomb to hit.**

**AN 2: Part one was written 2 months ago! It's what go this story going **

**EJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**That was possibly the most relaxing Christmas ever! The only way it could have been better is if I was on a tropical Island with a hot cabana boy serving me drinks. Although that would have meant I would have had the stress of packing and traveling. So I guess this truly was the most relaxing Christmas ever. Hope your holiday was just as awesome! Thank-you again to everyone who reads, reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story. **

**EJ**

**Disclaimer: No matter how good I tried to be this year, Santa did not give me the rights to Bones or its characters. So my gift to you guys is this little bit of fan fiction that we may all enjoy for free. **

**BnB**

Chapter 6

Booth and Bones stood together at the sink and were washing the dishes while Parker sat watching cartoons and finishing his homework for the week-end. Dinner had gone exceptionally well with Parker prattling on about how excited he was about Brennan's and his father's new relationship status and about all the cool stuff they could do that week-end.

"Let me do that, " Booth said as he watched Bones struggle trying to put the salad bowl away in the top cupboard above the fridge.

"I am perfectly capable of putting a bowl away. I am pregnant, not handicapped."

"I never said you were," he said taking the bowl gently, "it's just a fact that I am taller then you and can reach the shelf without a stepping stool."

Bones rolled her eyes, but smiled as she wiped down the remaining cutlery and put them away, "Parker seems happy about us."

"I knew he would be. Nothing to worry about.," Booth wrapped her in his arms around her and kissed her gently, "you have always been wonderful with him and Parker adores you."

"Ew! You two aren't going to be kissing all the time now are you?", Parker interrupted as he stood inside the kitchen door, trying to look grossed out.

Booth looked a little embarrassed as he let go of Brennan, "did you need something bud?"

Parker gave his father a mischievous grin before turning to Brennan, "Bones, can you help me with my math homework? We are doing fractions."

Bones hanged the dish cloth to dry, "I can help you with that. Bring your work to the table and we can get started."

"Be right back!" Parker called as he ran back to the living room.

Booth ran his hand through his hair, "that was awkward."

Brenna sniffed, "I don't see how so. It wasn't like you were groping me or anything."

He groaned with slight frustration, "it just is that's all."

"Go watch whatever sporting event is on and try to relax. It's perfectly healthy for your son to see you giving a kiss to someone you love. It's not like he walked in on us engaging in – "

"Parker! Are you ready? Bones is waiting!" Booth called into the living room as he escaped before the conversation could become unbearable.

BnB

"Thanks Bones. I think I get it now." Parker said as he tidied up his paper work an hour later, "how come you make it sound so easy? When my teaching explained it all I heard was 'blah blah blah'."

"Why would your teacher use 'blah blah blah' to explain simple math? No wonder you were confused if your teaching was not using proper English."

Parker looked confused for a moment before realizing what Brennan meant, "I didn't mean she actually said 'blah'. I just meant that I didn't understand her," he explained.

"Oh! I get it. I often don't understand what people are saying as well. Sometimes it's like all I hear it noise."

Parker nodded with understanding. "I am going to grab something to drink. Would you like anything?"

"No thank-you Parker."

Returning promptly with a glass of water in hand, Parker returned to his seat. "Can I ask you something Bones?"

"You can ask me whatever you want to and I will do my best to answer."

"I am glad you and Dad are finally dating. And not just because you have a pool."

Brennan laughed, "that's not a question. But I am glad you are glad."

Parker laughed a little too before turning serious, "Do you love my dad?"

"Yes I do."

Parker nodded, "good because I don't want the something to happen again that happened to Hannah. I mean I liked Hannah and everything, but I like you even more."

Brennan's eyes softened, "are you worried that I am going to leave or that your father is going to care for you less now that he and I are together romantically?"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Not the dad not caring bit. But yeah, I am a bit worried about Dad and what would if you break-up."

"I can't predict the future Parker, but what I can tell you is that I love your father very much and you as well. I can also tell you that I do not plan on going anywhere." Brennan could still see the worry in the young boys eyes as he nodded.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

Brennan blinked in surprise, "I don't know. Your father and I have not discussed it yet. I have never considered getting married before I met your father. But I am committed to your father and this family. Is that answer alright?"

Parker nodded again, "I guess so. So if you and Dad got married do I have to call you mom?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment, "Well how about this. What do you call me now?"

Parker looked at her confused, "Bones."

"And you and your father are the only two people allowed to call me that. That's pretty special isn't it?"

Parker smiled, "yeah I guess it is."

"So for now, why don't you just call me Bone's or by my name."

Parker stood up and gave her a hug, "if I wanted to call you mom someday, can I?"

Surprised, but very pleased Brennan hugged him back, "I would not be opposed to the idea."

Parker sat back down eyes shining with excitement, "I am glad Dad finally chose you."

Brenna laughed, "me to Parker."

"And someday maybe you guys can have kids and I will have a brother or sister! Do you want kids?"

It was Brennan's turn to look uncomfortable. She glanced into the living room where she could see Booth absorbed into his game, "I think you should get your father."

His eyes narrowed in concern, "why? What's wrong."

She have a shaky smile, "nothing is wrong, but I would like for your father to be here before I answer your question."

"DAD!" Parker called, not leaving his seat "BONES WANTS SOMETHING."

"No need to yell bud, " Booth said getting up from his seat, "I'm five feet away."

"Sorry Dad, but Bone's wanted you for something."

"What's up?" Booth said as he sat down beside his son.

Brennan looked at her partner looked very worried, "Parker had some concerns regarding our relationship."

Booth's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "oh. Ok. Did she answer your questions? Or do you have more bud?"

Parker shook his head, "not really. I was telling her that I was really happy about you guys. And then I asked her if she wanted kids."

Booth looked at her surprised again, but now understanding why she wanted him there, "I see. Well there is something we needed to talk to you about but we had planned on talking about it tomorrow."

Parker rolled his eyes, "jeesh Dad, it really wasn't a big deal about me seeing you guys kissing. I was just joshing around."

Booth gave an amused look at Brennan's confused look over the word 'joshing', "it's not that. I guess this is as good a time as any. Well you see Parker. What I mean is…has your mother had 'the talk' with you yet?"

Brennan straightened in her chair, "Parker, what your father is trying to tell you is that I am pregnant."

Parker blinked several times in shock, "you are going to have a baby?" he said quietly.

"Yes", she answered.

He looked to Booth, "when?"

Booth looked a bit uncomfortable, "in the new year. Late February, early March."

Parker eyes lit up suddenly and he jumped from is chair shouting and fist pumping the air, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Both Brennan and Booth had matching looks of relief. Booth couldn't help but laugh at his sons reactions, "Ok Parker simmer down. I know you're excited but you're going to disturbed the neighbors."

Ignoring his father, Parker flung himself at Bones giving her another huge hug, "this is possibly the coolest thing I ever heard!." He then backed off suddenly, "sorry Bones! I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Brennan smiled. Parker looked just like his father at that moment, "No its ok."

Parker hugged her again quickly and then gave his father a hug to, "this is so cool!"

"I know. But you need to sit down for a bit bud. There are still something we got to talk about."

"Ok Dad," Parker said taking a big breath in, but still unwilling to wipe the smile off.

"You know what a big brothers job is right?" Booth asked.

The blond boy nodded, "duh. My job will be to protect my brother or sister."

Booth nodded in agreement, "that's right and it's a lot of responsibility. But what that means is you have to start now."

Looking very confused he looked at Brennan, "what does that mean?"

She put her hand over the small boys, "what your father means is that no matter how excited you are you cannot tell anyone yet about the baby."

Even more confused he looked at his father again, "is the baby a secret? Like in the soap operas Maria watch's when I get home from school?"

"Of course not. But you know how Bones writes books right?" Booth explained. Parker nodded and Booth continued, "if people find out right away that means Bones will get no rest because they will have so many questions and be bugging her all the time. And she needs all the rest she can get so the baby stays healthy."

Brennan remained silent for a moment unsure of why Booth was concerned with the media attention. It took her a moment to understand Booth's intentions.

"Can I tell mom?" Parker asked.

"Your mom already knows. We are not asking you to keep secrets from your mother, but we are asking that you only talk about the baby to her or us. Can you do that? It will only be for a little while and then you tell all your friends when we say its ok."

Parker nodded again, this time with determination, "I can do that."

Booth ruffled his son's hair, "that's a good boy. Ok, time to brush your teeth and get ready for bed. If you hurry up you can catch the end of the hockey game with me. "

He hugged Brennan and his father one more time before heading towards the bathroom, leaving Brennan and Booth alone at the table.

"You are going to be a great mom," Booth said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

A little surprised she responded, "I am not sure what data you have collected on the matter to quantify that hypothesis. But I do have a very steep learning curve."

Booth laughed out loud, "That you do."

"You are a great father," she concluded, "and I have plenty of data to prove it. Our child is very fortunate to have two such successful parents and great boy like Parker to be her big brother."

Booth broke out in a large grin, "you called the a baby _**her**_"

"I did not!"

"You did to! You said '_**her**_ big brother'!"

"Well," Bones huffed, "I only meant it as a pronoun because it was needed and you really do not like it when I refer to our child as an 'it'".

Booth got up from his seat and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading back into the living room, "ok Bones. Whatever you say."

Bones couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw Parker join his father on the couch. She placed her hand on her abdomen.

"_Boy or girl, we are both very fortunate Little One. Very fortunate." _She thought to herself.

BnB

**happy new year folks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter folks! Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and of course reviewing. This story has been a pleasure to write. Warning, slight (like super slight) spoilers for the season premier. So if for some reason you haven't watched it yet…WHY HAVENT YOU! You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, time lines would make sense, and Booth and Brennan would have gotten together sooner (and not because of baby or death of a friend). But of course I don't and must stick to FanFiction to fix these said mistakes. **

Chapter 7

Domestic bless. It's the only way Booth could describe how he was feeling at this particular moment. She was sitting in his bed with her laptop again typing away; he was next to her, watching TSN for the final scores on another hockey game. Nothing could possibly ruin how perfect this moment felt for him.

"Booth, Parker brought up an interesting topic during our conversation. He asked about us…and marriage."

Except that. He couldn't help but sigh, "and what did you tell him?"

"I told him that there was no plans for it currently and that I had never considered marriage before. I did however assure him that you and I are completely committed to one another and that I was not going anywhere."

Booth nodded slowly, "I see."

Brennan put her computer away, "I am glad you agree with me."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I never said I agree with you."

"I am confused."

He sighed again and took her hand into his. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't want to get married. But I have been burned three times now. First by Becca, then by you, and then by Hannah."

Brennan's eyes softened, "Booth.."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, so he settled on looking at her hand in his, "Please don't interrupt. If I don't say this now, it will eat me up."

Brennan nodded as Booth cleared his throat, "I love you. I love being with you and everything about you. I love our baby. And someday I pray that you will marry me. But let me make this very clear: I am not going to risk losing you again. The last time I offered forever with you, you ran. I won't risk losing all of _**this**_," he placed their hands on her abdomen and finally looked into her eyes, "for anything. If you are happy with what we are now then I am happy."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, "I love you too."

He kissed her softly, "I know," he whispered.

"But I am still confused. You want to marry me, but you will not ask me?"

Booth thought about it for a moment, and then smiled, "I have an idea. You are going to ask me. When you are ready, _**you**_ are going to ask _**me**_."

Bone's huffed, "That is not going to happen. I am perfectly satisfied with our relationship as it is currently. Someday very soon, you and I will possibly live out those thirty, forty, or fifty years in our own home. We will raise our child together and live together on our own terms. Not by any terms of some contract."

Booth mocked looking hurt, "What do you mean 'possibly'?"

She rolled her eyes, "All I mean is that we do not know how long we will live. I mean, we both have very dangerous jobs. Well you do at least. And…"

He started to actually laugh out loud this time, "Ok! Ok! I get it."

"Speaking of which, we should probably take a look at our wills now. When the baby arrives we should have a plan in place about who will take care of the child should anything happen."

Booth covered his eyes, "can we not think about dying tonight? I tell you I will love you forever, and you want to go over our wills."

"Well it's a very important decision."

"I agree with you Bones. But it's not something that needs to be decided right this minute," he then smiled at her, "we have nine whole months before we have to decide who's going to take care of our daughter or son if something happens to us, daycare vs. babysitter when you go back to work, where we are going to live, or anything like that", he kissed her again, "so can we please just live in this moment right now and get some sleep?"

She smiled at him cheekily, "and what if I have other plans tonight?"

"And what that might that be?"

Bones leaned in for a deeper kiss.

End

**A shorty but a goody! Thanks again for reading folks!**

**EJ **


End file.
